Vince LaSalle
'''Vincent Pierre "Vince" LaSalle '''is African-American, part French and is one of the main characters of Recess. Out of the six members of the Recess gang, he is known to be the most athletic. Characteristics Vince's superior athletic abilities compared to those of his friends often made him egoistic. However, deep down, he knows how important his friends are to him. He is also very competitive and often competes with Lawson and his gang. In the Recess gang, he and Spinelli are considered T.J.'s right hand. Vince has an older brother, Chad. Although he and Vince are very different Vince looks up to him. He is a tall and lean boy with black hair. He is taller than Gus, T.J. and Spinelli, but is shorter than Mikey and Gretchen. Vince wears a green basketball jersey with the number 1 on it with grey shorts. He wears black and white sneakers and often seen with a yellow wristband. Vince looked slightly different in the unaired pilot from 1996 (which would eventually be re-made into "The Break In". In it, he had the same hair colour, but his hair was in a buzz cut, he wore a red t-shirt with a yellow 1 on it, and had a slightly "older" look, like a teenager. He had the same shorts and sneakers. Relationships Mikey Blumberg Mikey looks up to Vince, which is the focus of the episode "Copycat Kid". Mikey wishes he could be "cool" like Vince and be sporty, until Vince copies him. In the end Mikey realises the value of himself as an individual. The two remain good friends afterwards. Gretchen Grundler Gretchen and Vince are good friends, but have a rivalry. Most of their friendship is seen in "The Candidates", where they are put against each other for Class President. They are competitive until the end, where Vince realises Gretchen truly deserved the spot. They end with Gretchen saying "a game of tetherball against a good friend". They have their moments of arguing and disagreeing, but also appear to be good friends. T.J. Detweiler Many have speculated Vince and T.J. to be best friends. In "The Barnaby Boys", Vince and T.J. act as characters from their favourite book. They are seen doing a lot of things together back in second grade, such as being in the same Boy Scout troop or making up the word "Whomps". However, in "The Break-up" T.J. can't bring himself to say Vince is his best friend. Vince is also occasionally ambivalent to T.J.'s plans, especially in the beginning of the show. It is thought T.J. shares the most interests with Vince, but he is an equal friend in T.J.'s sight. Ashley Spinelli Both Vince and Spinelli are considered T.J.'s right hand. They are good friends but don't interact as much as they do with other members of the gang. Gus Griswald Vince and Gus don't interact as much as they do with other members of the gang. They were shown to do a project together in "Good Ole T.J." __FORCETOC__ Category:Recess Category:Recess Characters